A cable termination system typically includes a cable terminated with a metallic lug (i.e., cable connector), the cable connector and end portion of the cable being inserted into the housing of a connecting device, the cable connector being connected to a mating device within the confines of the housing. The housing needs to form a tight seal around the end portion of the cable to prevent contamination or corrosion of the connection.
A problem that arises with cable termination systems is that the internal diameter of the housing has to be adapted to the diameter of the cable. Cable sizes vary so it's necessary to have either several connecting devices of different sizes, each being designed to fit exactly the diameter of the particular cable, or several adapters of different thicknesses, each adapter enabling the housing to be adapted to a cable of a given diameter. These solutions are costly because they require a large number of connecting devices or adapters to adapt to a whole range of cables.
Another known solution is to provide a cold-shrink housing that can be expanded over almost its entire length to receive cables having a range of diameters. When a cold-shrink housing is used, a removable support core is placed within a portion of the housing. The removable support core has an outer diameter that is larger than the inner diameter of the housing portion when it is in a relaxed state. The removable support core holds the housing in an expanded state until the cable end and lug are inserted into the housing. The core is then removed, allowing the cold shrink housing to tighten around the cable.
A problem with the cold-shrink cable termination system is that the end of the removable support core placed within the housing cannot withstand the excessive pressure placed upon them by the expanded housing and will often collapse. Prior art references have sought to address this problem by reinforcing the ends of the removable support core.